Something More
by iluvbasketball22
Summary: We were friends, best friends, and staring at those two unholy pink lines I knew our life would never be the same again. I couldn't ruin his career, never, so I packed my bags a ran away, never expecting him to find me. Will he be faithful or not? NILLY!
1. Trailer

**Hey Guys this idea just kind of came to me, I hope you enjoy it! Please review**

**They were friends, best friends **

_Shows Lilly and Nick sitting at the picnic tables talking._

**They made a mistake**

_Shows Lilly picking up her clothes from the room that changed her life forever._

**She got pregnant**

_Shows Lilly in the bathroom, staring at the two pink lines, that forced her to make the biggest descision in her life._

**She ran away**

_Shows Lilly on a plane, Nicks purity ring in hand, tears threatening to fall._

**Her friends are worried**

_Shows Miley sitting in her room head in hands visibly crying_

**Nick gets the worst of it**

_Shows Nick staring at his empty finger, where his ring once lay_

**She finds an apartment in New York City and re-starts her life, or at least tries**

_Shows Lilly unpacking her small suitcase, stopping at the Jonas Brother CD and breaking down._

**Hearts will be broken**

_Shows Lilly reading a magazine with the headline **Nicks New GF.**_

**Will trust be regained**

_Shows Nick at Lilly's door_

**Will a friendship be formed again, or something much more**

_Shows Lilly and Nick at the beach staring at each other_

**Will everyone survive**

_Shows Lilly begging for help as she is pulled into an alley_

**Or will some-ones heart stop forever**

_Shows Nick at Lilly's bedside praying for her to make it through_

**What happens when someone wants to hurt Lilly and Nick by taking what's most important**

_Shows a man in a mask over a babies crib_

**Lilly Truscott**

_Shows Lilly staring at her stomach deep in thought._

**Nick Jonas**

_Shows Nick staring at Lilly's empty room._

**Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley being comforted by Joe._

**Oliver Oken**

_Shows Oliver on his skateboard yelling Lilly's name._

**Joe Jonas**

_Shows Joe yelling at Joe after finding out what Nick did._

**Kevin Jonas**

_Shows Kevin comforting Nick._

_**Please Read and Review**_

_**Coming to a computer near you...**_

_**Discaimer- I own No one.**_


	2. Unforgiving Room

**Hey guys not my best chapter but please read anyways next chapter will be a lot better.**

"Hey Lilly wait up" I heard a familiar voice yell behind me. I turned around to see Nick Jonas running

to catch up with me, he stopped next to me matching my steps and asked me "Lilly what are you doing

after school?" he asked as we sat down on the picnic benches. "I don't know Nick probably just going

home" I replied. "Oh well then do you wanna hit the skate park with me?" Nick asked. "Sure sounds

fun, I will meet you at my locker after school" I replied while standing up and throwing away my

power bar wrapper and headed off to my next class. "See ya Lill" I heard Nick yell after me and I put

my hand up and waved back at him and walked into the building.

I sat through all my boring classes waiting for the day to end, I was really excited to go to the skate park with Nick we have been friends forever and recently I think I have been starting to like him. But I would never tell him, I would never want to risk our friendship for me crushing on him.

The last period bell rang and I grabbed my backpack and raced to my locker and met Nick and we walked to the skate park.

"So Lilly I hear there is a party tomorrow do you wanna go" Nick asked (**He isn't asking her out they are just going as friends).**

"Sure Nick sounds fun, I'll pick you up at Mileys?" he asked since he assumed me and Miley would get ready together "I'll just have Joe come too" he said

"Okay sounds good I said as we left the skate park and went our seperate ways home. I called Miley and told her I would be at her house after school the next day to get ready and hung up, and collapsed on my bed drifting off to sleep.

The next day after school ended Miley and I walked to her house to get ready for the party. She dressed me in a black skirt that went slightly above my knees and a turquoise tanktop with black flats. I have to say I looked pretty hott in my opinion. An hour later the doorbell rang and the boys arrived.

**Nick P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door of Mileys house and I heard footsteps running to the door. Lilly opened it looking absoulutely stunning, I had formed a crush on Lilly lately and this just pulled it off. I hugged her and led her and Miley out to the car.

At the party I started flirting and found was surprised that she flirted back, we soon found ourselves making out and walking into a room and flopping down on the bed as our clothes started being taken off.

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning in an unfamiliar room, I flipped over and saw Nick sleeping peacefully next to me as the events of last night suddenly came back to me. I hopped out of bed and picked my clothes up from that unforgiving room that changed my life. I took one look back and rushed out.

**Okay guys this chapter was crap and I know that but the next chapter I promise will be much much much better. Please review it means a lot!!!**

**I own nothing!!!!**


	3. Leaving

_I quickly picked up my clothes from that unforgiving room that would change our lives forever._

_**Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed it means a lot please keep reviewing, if you have written at least one story on this website you know what it feels like to get a ton of hits and no review, you want to hear what people have to say so plz review. Okay now on with the story!!!!**_

**Nick P.O.V.**

I woke up with a horrible migraine, I put my hand on my forehead and took a look at my

surroundings. Where am I? I thought to myself, this isn't my room, and why are my clothes all over,

and with that last statement everything came back and one thought came to my mind _Lilly._

I got up grabbed my clothes taking one look back at the room, and then looking down at my finger

holding the one thing my family thought they could trust me with, but I messed up and they will know

soon enough when this ring belongs to Lilly and no longer me. I sighed and walked out of the house.

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I ran to my window, tear-stricken face, and saw Nick waiting for me to answer which just

started more tears. He rang the doorbell a few more times, I kept ignoring it and I saw him bend down

and place something on the porch and walk away. I ran down the stairs and after being sure that he left

I opened the door and looked down to see the one thing I never imagined belonging to me, Nick Jonas's

purity ring, right then and there my heart shattered knowing he had broken the one promise most

important to him.

_**A.N. For the sake of this story I am going to speed it up two weeks from when she found Nick's ring.**_

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I am sitting over the toilet crying, looking down I see the worst thing I have ever seen in my

life, worse than Nick falling down the stairs when we were two and breaking his arm, and even worse

than seeing my dad try to kill my mom, I looked down and saw the two most unholy pink lines ever, a

small plus on a flimsy piece of plastic. I now hate the color pink. I collapsed into tears all I could think

was I am only 16, what the hell am I supposed to do? M mom will kick me out for sure and there is no

way that if I tell Nick the press will keep it a secret, I lifted my head realizing what I had, and would do

I had to leave, run away to be exact I wouldn't let Nick suffer from the one mistake will change our

lives forever, he has a career and a life ahead of him, this is my responsibility and I will take action.

I quickly gathered a bag, grabbed my cell and iPod and the 500 dollars I had saved up, and

walked out with a final look back, with the thought " I'll never see this place again".

_**Guys I know I always say this, but I didn't think this chapter was that good truthfull, but this time I swear the next chapter will be awesome and the real story line will start. So Please keep reading and review!!!!!!**_


	4. Running Away

_Thanks to every one who has been reading and reviewing it means a lot, next chapter is being written, it is longer and better!!!_

_I own nothing!!!!!_

_I looked back thinking I'll never see this place again._

I now sit on the plane thinking all I am doing is running away, I am such a wimp. No I

forcefully say to myself, you are just protecting Nicks career, yea thats what I am doing.

I look down at my hand, Nicks purity ring laying, what was supposed to be Nicks

protection to not go this far but I guess it didn't work. I re-focus my attention on the ring, the

last connection I have to Nick and his brothers, all these thoughts go through my head as I

take one last look at the ring, this time tears threatening to fall.

I jammed my headphones in my ear, and fell asleep, I really needed it ever since the

night, the night of the party, Nick hasn't been talking to me, and I haven't been able to sleep.

The plane landed, I grabbed my small bag and got off the plane, getting the stares from

the people waiting to board the plane next. (**Sorry, had to include it, whenever I walk off a **

**plane I feel weird cuz all the people getting on the plane next just stare at you). **I walked

faster, but stopped at the starbucks immediately thinking of Kevin, will they ever leave my

mind I wonder to myself. Well I will have to make them I say determined, but then realize I am

carrying Nicks baby so it's impossible. Ugh I groan and walk on.

I walked out of the airport stopping suddenly to think, where am I going to go, I just decided to

go here, I didn't even get a plan. I walked up to an apartment complex, and bought a cheap

apartment. I threw my duffell on the dusty couch they provided as I felt my phone vibrate inmy

pocket. I looked at the screen it read

_Nicky..._


	5. Yes Nick, I am

_Throwing my duffel on the couch, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked at the screen, it read Nicky..._

_**Thanks to all my reviewers it means so so so much!!!!! Plz keep reading and reviewing all my stories!!!!**_

My heart stopped as I looked at the screen, he must know I thought, thats the only reason he

called. I mean he didn't bother to call after we made that mistake, and so what would he care

until he realizes I left. I thought that while debating whether or not to answer. I made up my

mind and silenced the call.

I explored my apartment, it actually wasn't that bad for the price I got it for. I sighed and

retrieved my duffel from the couch and walked into the apartment bedroom. I threw my duffel

on the bed and started unpacking. I threw all my clothes into the little dresser, plugged in my

alarm clock and cd player, trying to get the place to feel as homey as possible. I walked back

to my bag and reached in grabbing the first thing my fingers grasped, and immediately wished

I hadn't for the thing I pulled out was a Jonas Brothers CD, Nicks face looking straight at me, I

threw the CD down and broke down crying. I couldn't take this anymore, not anymore, my

phone rang again, once again it was Nick this time I answered.

"Nicky?" I said in a low voice

"Lilly, where the hell are you babe?" Nick asked as calmy as he possible could

"Why would you care Nick?" I asked "You haven't called me once, not once, since it happened, how do you think that made me feel, do you have any idea?" I yelled.

"Lills" Nick said

"Don't call me Lills" I spat, "How could you, you never contacted me, did you ever think that I could get pregnant, nope probably not huh?

"You aren't pregnant right?" Nick asked worried

"Yes Nick, yes I am, and you know what I am keeping it, with or with out you, Goodbye" I said hanging up.

**Nick P.O.V.**

Just as I was about to say I would help support the baby, I heard a click meaning she

had hung up on me. I quickly redialed her number, bu found she had turned off her phone. I

guess it serves me right, I didn't even make it sound like I would support her, I can

understand.

I cant help but being worried about her though, as I say this I look down at my finger,

my ring finger to be exact, looking at the white spot where my purity ring once lay. It now

belongs to my one true love, _Lilly..._

_**K Guys I dont really like this chapter but plz tell me how you feel about it, thanx. If you want to be a part of this story fill out this survey.**_

_**Characters Name:**_

_**Hair Color and Heighth:**_

_**Characteristics: exa.. funny, nice**_

_**Which Jonas(cant be Nick unless you want to be mean and not be with him for long):**_

_**Age:**_

_**Famous?:**_

_**Anything else you think matters make it good like if you add more and I like it, you will have a better chance at it!!!**_


	6. Finding Her

_I look down at my finger,_

_my ring finger to be exact, looking at the white spot where my purity ring once lay. It now_

_belongs to my one true love, Lilly..._

_**Thanx to everyone who reviewed it means a lot thanx for all your character surveys this is the very last chapter you can fill them out so make them count!!! Oh and just to clarify things it is now Lilly's P.O.V.**_

I sit, or rather lay, on my bed sobbing. I lost the one person I thought I

could truly trust, my best friend, and the person who's baby I am now pregnant

with. I cant believe I was so stupid, how could I get pregnant? I mean I am

happy that it's Nicks baby and no body else's but he cannot even support me.

Ugh I think to myself as I finally turn my phone back on, and I am

bombarded with messages from Nick and Miley, Miley, I think to myself I just left

her she must be so worried and is probably furious with me, but she will

understand, she will.

I am now 3 months pregnant, and I am showing already which concerns me because

you aren't supposed to really show until your like 5th month, it worries me, making me think

possible there is more than one child in there. If so I have no idea how I will be able to

manage, I have no support, and. I stopped abrubtly realizing I was close to broke and when

this child was born I would need money to raise it, that caused me to quickly grab my purse,

and run to the nearest diner.

It was a cute little place, and the first place I saw with a help wanted sign so I barged in

and asked/pleaded for a job, and got one. They told me they were desperate for a worker and

asked if I could start tomorrow. I readily agreed and practically skipped back to my apartment.

**Nick P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed, crying, thinking about how I lost the true love of my life. No one has

noticed my missing ring yet, thank god. I will take full responsibility for what I did, but it

doesn't mean I need to tell everyone right away. I made up my mind, I had a concert in New York City over the weekend, and then, I would put every ounce of energy I had into finding my one true love, Lilly.

Packing my backs I got ready to leave for New York City.

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I am getting ready for my first day at work, throwing my hair up into a ponytail with the bangs naturally hanging down, I grabbed my purse and headed to my new job, Cecil's Diner. I walked inside, and found my boss ushering me over, he quickly gave me a name tag and assigned me some tables to wait on. I quickly set my purse down in the workers room, and started working.

**Nicks P.O.V.**

We just finished our concert, it was a big success but all I could think about the whole entire time was, Lilly. The guys and I were hungry so we walked into a resteraunt called Cecil's Diner.

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I looked up as I heard a new group walk through the door, my heart stopped as I

realized who it was. I quickly tried to escape as I saw them being seated, but my boss

stopped me and told me to take there orders since Melony was on her break. But..but..but I

can't wait that table. I protested. "Oh Lilly, you can and you will" my boss said. I sighed and

walked over to the table.

Hi may I take you order?" I said looking down

"Yea Joe" said looking at me with a serious face, "I'll have a diet water please" (a/n haha sorry thought that is something Joe might say)

Kevin ordered a Sprite, I looked up for Nicks order, the hair dye I used on my hair obviously

didn't trick him, he looked up at me, and instead of naming a beverage all he said was

_Lilly, _as his jaw dropped...

**Hey guys hoped you liked it plz keep reading and reviewing and fill out the character survey on the last chapter!!!!**


	7. Talking

Instead, all he did was look at me, and say "Lilly", as his jaw dropped to the floor.

_**Ok thank you to all of my reviewers!!!! I would like to thank one reviewer in particular though right now, it was an anonymous reviewer, the review was signed I'll Just Call Myself Kathleen, she pointed out that there is a story just like this called, Stand by Me (not about the movie)and I have read it, which made me realize I didn't think this whole idea up for the story. Now my story will indeed be different in many ways, but in The story Stand by Me by Greysluver13 Lilly and Nick are best friends, and Lilly gets pregnant and runs away, but to live with her cousin. So I am truly sorry to Greysluver13, if she has read this story and thought I was copying hers, I am going to private message her and tell her this and if she wants me to delete this I will, but if not I will for sure dedicate it to her. I really suggest reading her stories they are awesome, and I have read all of them, and will be more careful next time I get a good idea for a story.**_

I looked at Nick with a sheepish look. His jaw was still hanging, and he looked sad. He

finally woke up from his daze and said, we need to talk. I agreed knowing there was no way

out of it. "My shift is another hour long, after that we can talk" I said as I turned away from the

table. I quickly finished my shift, took off my waitressess apron and went to find Nick. He was

standing by the entrance, of the Diner, waiting. I walked up to him and said "Ok talk". He

walked me out side, as we walked the streets of NYC

"So your really pregnant?"

"Yea, all my tests said positive, so I went to the doctors and they confirmed it." I said

"Okay, well Lilly we need to talk about a few things, why did you run away, you scared me to death I thought i lost your forever." he said.

"Nick I ran away because, your career is too important, you have a career, you can't handle a baby right now." I said my heart breaking at every word

"Lilly I can, and I will, even if it means ruining my carer, you are the one I care about and nothing will ever change that." Nick said with sincerity.

"Okay Nick, but I am staying in New York" I said with authority

"Okay Lilly I know that voice, and that means that you are going to do that so I will go back to Malibu, and pack my stuff, and I will be back. No way am I leaving you to fend for yourself." Nick said with just as much authority in his voice.

"Ok Nick I love you , see you later" I said as he walked away, down the street.


	8. The magazine

"Ok Nick I love you , see you later" I said as he walked away, down the street.

_**Hey guys sorry it's been a while, there has been some family and friend issues going on first of all our families really good friend broke his back Attiring, and then my cousin came up to visit and we went up to the mountains to ski/snowboard, and he broke his tailbone and sprained his neck, and my Great Grandma isn't doing so well at the moment. Okay but enough about me, I l just wanted to tell you why it took so long so now on with the story.**_

**2 months later**

Nick and I are currently living in a cozy apartment in NYC. Things are as good as they were, if not they are better. My family isn't too happy with my actions and the choices I made, but they are happy that I was honest with them, and that I am taking responsibility, but I can tell my mom wants me to be with her. Nicks family took it pretty well, all except for Joe, I think that he may think it was his fault, but it wasn't it was our actions, and personally I am happy, happy I am going to be having a child, it makes me even happier to know that it is Nicks.

I am really tired of this whole pregnant thing though, I wish I could just pop this baby out and get it over with. The morning sickness is horrible, and I just started to make new friends here in New York, but I know what will happen when they see me, they will just walk away, with the excuse I felt sorry for her. Nick says that they will stay by my side, but Nick doesn't know high school, high school is hell and as soon as you walk in and finally have to announce your pregnant. The halls will be quiet when you walk through them, but you can still hear the whispers, you can.

My only problem, is that Nick has seemed distant lately, and it is not just from his career. The Jonas Brothers moved up here to be with us, they still wanted to continue their career, or at least try, who knows what will happen when they find out that I am pregnant. I guess I will just have to wait to find out. I wish I don't though.

I walked into the kitchen to make some pickles covered in marshmallow crème, I know what your thinking, but I get the weirdest cravings. Once I got my little snack, Nick walked through the door, dropping his bag and walking over to the couch and sitting next to me. He grabbed my waist and just as he was about to kiss me, he looked down at what I was eating, and quickly pulled away. I smiled sheepishly and just said

"Cravings, what can you do?"

"Um maybe try to eat something that won't exactly make me gag" Nick said

I laughed and promised to try.

**1 week later**

God, Nick is really starting to bug me, he is never home and it is starting to get on my nerves, I am starting to get suspicious, but I am pretty sure Nick would never do anything to hurt me. I walked out of my room with pink sweats and a baggy Maroon 5 T-shirt on. I went out to the mail thingy outside our door and got my daily subscriptions of magazines, Hey if I can't be out there while all this is happening I need to catch up at home. I flipped through my magazines, most of them talking about Jamie Lynn Spears being pregnant, and Brittany Spears and her kids. I kept scrolling through the magazines, reading my horoscopes and taking all the little quizzes here and there.

I finally moved on to my final magazine, abruptly stopping at the cover. The first words I saw, and the only words that mattered were

**Nick Jonas's New GF?**

I quickly got to the article on page 36

_**Many pictures have caused us to believe that Nick Jonas, of the Jonas Brothers, has a new girlfriend. Last we heard was that he was still going strong with a girl by the name of Lilly Truscott. Where is Lilly now, we haven't seen her in a while, has Nick left her behind while having his eye set on this new girl? Well we think we have the answers, yesterday a man came to us with pictures of Nick and a young girl kissing.**_

Lilly looked up at the pictures, heart stopping

_**They were caught at a restaurant, this leads us to believe it was a date. These answers are not definite but the pictures show us quite a lot. Keep looking out for more on this topic.**_

I read the article through one more time and threw the magazine down throwing all my clothes into a bag, I was grabbing my keys from the counter when Nick walked in...

**Hey guys sorry writing this really fast you will understand why if reading my authors not, hopefully updates on my other stories soon, please keep reading, and reviewing!!!**


	9. Returning to Malibu

_I read the article through one more time and threw the magazine down throwing all my clothes into a bag, I was grabbing my keys from the counter when Nick walked in..._

_**Hey guys, I am still sick so I will write this the best I possibly can!!!! Plz keep readin and reviewing it means a lot, and it will make me really happy since I am sick!!!!!**_

"Hey babe what's up?" Nick asked me.

"What's wrong? WHAT"S WRONG?, Are you truly aking me that question?" I screamed at Nick

"Um...um..um yeah what's wrong?" Nick asked

I picked up the magazine a shoved it in his face, and screamed at him

"I thought you were going to support me Nick, all I have ever done was love you, I never

cheated on you, ever, why would you do something like this too me" I asked as a tear

escaped and trickled down my face.

"Lilly, no...I...I have no idea who this is" Nick pleaded

"Oh I am sure you don't Nick thats why you two are kissing passionately, come on Nick tell me

who she is, or it's over" I yelled at him.

Nick hung his head and simply said Brittany.

Nick yelled after me as I stormed out of the apartment. That was all I needed to hear,

the fact that he knew who that girl was infuriated me, I charged out of the apartment complex

and jumped into my car, I jammed the keys in the ignition and charged away from that place. I

didn't know where to, but I knew somewhere. I drove for about an hour not knowing where I

was going, but I eventually saw a sign that said Malibu on it. I immediately knew what I had

too do. I continued driving to Malibu. I eventually pulled on to my parents street, I pulled up

into their driveway and sat in my car for a good ten minutes. I finally sighed and struggled to

get out of my car, I was seven months along and I was huge! I waddled up to the door and

rang the doorbell. My mother opened the door, looked me up and down, hugged me and

started crying. I sobbed into her as we stood there hugging.

"Lilly where have you been?" My mother asked me

"I had too get away, I couldn't face you, after you know." I stuttered

"Lilly, you can always come to me with your problems, I love you" she said

"I Love you too mom" I said

I pulled away from my mom, and told her I was going to visit Miley, and Oliver. I pulled out of

the driveway and drove up into Miley's, I knocked on the door and was pulled into a bone

crushing hug...

_**Okay guys I made this chapter a filler cuz i wanted to slow this down a little bit, because I realized I was moving pretty fast so next chapter will have a bit more drama in it!!!! Plz review it will make me feel much better, and sorry if the chapter kind of sucks, like I said, I am sick, and it is hard for me to concentrate.**_


	10. Back to Malibu

I knocked on the door and was pulled into a bone crushing hug...

**READ PLEASE!!**

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing... so I know it may seem like I am always complaining but my writing may not have been at its best lately and let me tell u why, okay well first of all one of our families best friends broke his back so I am still really worried about him! Then I got sick for like a week. Then one of my best friends Shelly, her father died and I was really close with them. And finally just yesterday of of my very best friends died skiing. Her name was Emily and she will always live on in are hearts and we feel every pain for her. So I am really upset about that but I will try to make this good!**_

"Owwww, Lilly in pain, loosen your grip please" I said to Miley

"Loosen my grip? Loosen my flippin grip our you kidding me? We have been worried sick! What the 

hell were you thinking? What would make you just lea..." Miley cut off when she finally looked down 

at my stomach.

"Oh My Gosh Lill! I am so sorry... I had no idea...OMG who's babby is it?" Miley asked

"Um Nick...Nick Jonas" I replied looking up into her shocked face

"Pregnant lady say what?" Miley said speechless

"Umm well when we went to that party Nick and I kind of got carried away" I said

"No kidding" Miley muttered

"Well what's done is done and I am happy to be having a child I am just upset that Nick was cheating 

on me" I said

"Nick ch...cheated on you?" Miley asked

"Yeah I read it in a magazine" I said

I stood up not wanting to talk about it anymore, I couldn't handle it, I loved Nick with all my heart sure 

I was pissed at him right now but I still loved him and I always would. I stood up and walked, 

rather waddled to the door, I finally got down to the beach and asked Jackson for a strawberry 

smoothie, he handed it to me and I thanked him, paid and walked away. I walked down the beach, not 

paying attention, and before I knew it I was face down in the sand. Strong hands grabbed me by waist I 

looked up into Joe's eyes and smiled.

_**I hated this chapter but as you know if u read my authors not I have reasons! IMPORTANT!! This does not mean it is LOE they are just happy to see each other! **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE review I could really use some smiles right now! I will even take flames!**_


	11. Leaving Again

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing... so I know it may seem like I am always complaining but my writing may not have been at its best lately and let me tell u why, okay **_

_**Our families best friend broke his back so I am really worried about him!**_

_**Then I got sick for like a week. **_

_**Then one of my best friends Shelly, her father died and I was really close with them. **_

_**Then yesterday a dog ran in front of our car and we couldn't stop and we hit it, and I am a huge dog lover, we got the dog to the vet, but we called later and it had died... :(**_

_**And finally just last Thursday of of my very best friends died skiing. Her name was Emily and she will always live on in are hearts, and we feel every pain for her. **_

_**But plz keep reading and reviewing it makes me happy! :)**_

Joe lifted me up and grabbed me by the arms, I knew that I wasn't going to be going anywhere until we

talked. I lifted my head, tears already starting to form, he rubbed them off, and we started walking.

"Lilly why did you leave him? He loved you so much" Joe asked

"Joe, he broke my heart, I only ever loved him, and he repaid me by cheating on my, what else did you

expect me to do?" I asked

"He cheated on you!?" Joe asked amazed

"Yeah... he didn't tell you" I questioned

"No, he told me that you got fed up with being pregnant and just left" Joe replied

"Well I was sitting at home and I picked up my magazine and it had a whole article about him and his

gf, they were even kissing in a picture." I said tearing up.

"It's okay Lilly, he will come around, maybe even with a good excuse" Joe said

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I knew Joe would always be there for me, I loved him, but

like a brother, but he was still my role model. Joe leaned over and kissed the top of my head and told

me he would see me later. I looked up and watched him go, I knew he was going to go and yell at Nick,

and see if there was a real story behind this. For the meantime though I couldn't do anything. Or could I?

I had an idea, I went to Miley's to tell her. Regardless of Miley's words I would do this anyways

though. I knew what I had to do, I had to leave again. I went to Miley and told her everything that had

just happened. I told her I was leaving, and she knew better than too argue, but she made me stay for a

week.

The week went by fast! I found myself at the airport with Miley, I looked back at her as they

called my flight and gave her a huge hug. It was sad too be leaving, but I wanted to restart, I couldn't

handle it anymore. I picked up my carry on taking one look back at Miley's crying face.

_**Hey guys I know sucky chapter, but next chapter will be really good I SWEAR! Plz read my authors note to see why I have been lacking on my writing lately! Thankya!**_


	12. Impossible

I got onto the plane, I was sad to leave Miley behind, but I think she understood why I had to do this. To many bad memories haunted me. I needed to go somewhere, somewhere where I could start over, or at least try. I settled myself into the seat pulling out my iPod. I nestled back into my seat as the flight attendant began her procedure on how to fly. As if I hadn't heard it enough.

The plane flew picked up off the ground and we were shooting into the air. This was my favorite part of the flight, it was fun to feel the adrenaline of going higher and higher into the air and the pressure pushing back on you. I didn't like to landing though that part always scared me.

Eventually we started our descent to the land below, I got off of the plane and walked into the Sacramento airport, I walked into the airport and grabbed my bags. I walked outside of the airport and caught a shuttle to the nearest hotel so that I could go somewhere. The shuttle dropped me off and I walked inside of the hotel and asked if they were hiring. I figured it was my best bet, I mean they would supply a small room to me, I could shower, and make extra cash also.

They hired me as a maid, I thanked them and went up into my small room, and when I say small, I mean SMALL! I was okay with it though, I only needed it to sleep, other than that I would be working. I was determined to start over, I would make enough money and then I would go and find a house or apartment, and find myself someone I could love, someone that would never cheat on me.

I set my bag down on my bed and started to put my clothes into the small dresser that they provided. Once that was done I decided to go and get some food. I grabbed my wallet and a sweater and walked out of the hotel. I then found a Taco Bell and walked in. I ordered a chicken chalupa grabbed my reciept and waited for my food to be prepared.

I looked out the window and saw a guy with curly hair walk by, I quickly shrunk down in my seat thinking it was Nick. Once I realized it wasn't I calmed down. Then the Taco Bell people called my name I walked over to the guy and he handed me my tray. I looked up to say thank you and I could have sworn the guy was Joe. I stood still, and shocked for a moment until I realized it wasn't Joe. I walked back to my table and ate.

Once I finished eating I threw away my trash and walked back outside, I needed some fresh air after everything I had just seen. I was walking by a Starbuck's when I saw someone who looked exactly like Kevin, sitting drinking coffee. I did a double take until I realized it wasn't him.

What was wrong with me? Why did I keep thinking I was seeing them. It was then that I realized I had made a mistake, I had lied to myself. I told myself I could live without them, but the truth was it was impossible to live without Kevin Joe, and especially Nick.

_**Hey guys sorry big writers block, anyways I have dance tonight and I am trying to get updates in for you sooo plz review it means a lot! I will have a new story posted tomorrow, but on the account morgiecorgie, I am sharing that account with Peach and Plum and we are working hard to write a story!**_


	13. Nick's back, with the truth!

_**Hey guys please enjoy this, I made it extra long for you! Seven pages on my word document thing! Please read and review, I don't feel good so it might make me feel better!**_

**2 months Later**

Everything had been going great. I was now living in an apartment, I couldn't work any more, I mean I was seven months pregnant what do you expect? I was now trying to tidy up my place a little bit, I lived in a nice little town, I had even made some new friends, I of course missed my old ones, but I couldn't go back not now. It was to hard, but I found myself thinking of that place every single day.

I sighed, I had to stop, thinking of that just brought back memories I wanted to forget, memories of Kevin, Joe, and especially Nick. It was to hard, I moped around for months, working to get some money, but always thinking of them. My love for them was too big, and truth be told I still missed them after all that had happened.

I was cleaning, and thinking about all of this when I decided to get some fresh air I think that it would do me some good. I waddled into my bedroom, God, I was huge, I out on a huge pair of jeans, so that I could actually fit in them, and a black maternity shirt.

I walked outside. Walking down the street I saw teenagers riding skateboards, and thought to myself those were the days. I walked by the park and saw children on teeter totters, and little kids on the swings and on the slides, in the sand box making sand castles. I desperately wanted kids, and I was getting them, but my kid/ kids would be missing a father figure.

I realized I wasn't walking anymore and just staring at the kids blankly. I shook my head, looked down at my stomach and sighed. I missed Nick, I don't understand why he would do this to me, I loved him so much, and surprisingly I still missed him, he was the only one who made me feel special.

I continued walking and soon found myself at the beck. I went down to the small shack that they had on the beach and ordered a smoothie. Might as well enjoy myself if I was out. They finished making it and I paid the cashier person and walked away.

I sucked at my smoothie greedily. I was hungry, and this was making it better. I suddenly froze and my hand shot up to my head BRAIN FREEZE. I felt like crying it hurt so bad, I closed my eyes and put my tongue on the roof of my mouth. A few minutes later the brain freeze subsided.

"Whew" I thought

I continued walking down the beach, taking in the sweet smell of the ocean. I would miss this, once I had my kids I would be at home a lot. I had no idea what I was going to do when I had my kids, I didn't have nearly enough money, but I wouldn't tell anyone that, they would take my child away.

Plus my kid might be my last memory of Nick. I hoped not though, I hoped that he would be able to see his children, but who knows. I stopped in a more secluded part of the beach and took of my flip flops letting my toes sink into the sand, I loved the feeling of the sand squishing in between my toes.

It reminded me of the old days. The days when I could hang out on the beach and not be judged, I was able to be free. Now though, now I was pregnant, and even worse I was pregnant with Nick Jonas's kid, what was I gonna do?

I sighed put my flip flops back on and started walking away, but as I was walking I saw something I didn't expect to see in a long time. A head full of curly brown locks, I dropped my smoothie and my mouth dropped open.

**Nick P.O.V.**

I was walking along the beach of Sacramento. Miley had told me Lilly was here. I told her the story, and I think she believes me. I am so thankful that she told me, I missed Lilly with all my heart. She didn't know the truth about those pictures.

You can bet I was devastated when Joe came rushing into the room I was in that day. Screaming at me that it was all my fault, that I should have never cheated on her.

_Flashback_

"_Nick why the hell would you do something like that?" Joe yelled_

"_Like what" I asked_

"_As if you don't already know" he said_

"_I don't.." I said back_

"_You cheated on Lilly dude" he yelled_

"_Wh..wha...what! NO I didn't!" I yelled_

"_Well you better try to tell her that" Joe yelled_

"_Okay well where is she?" I asked_

"_Probably on a plane ride to get as far away from YOU as possible" Joe screamed_

"_DUDE I didn't cheat on her" I yelled_

"_Well dude, why else would she leave you?" I asked_

"_I don't know, wait where did she hear I cheated on her?" I asked_

"_I think a magazine" he said_

"_Are you serious? Magazines always lie!" he yelled_

"_Well Lilly is pretty smart, and she seemed to think this was real" he yelled back_

"_Well it isn't I love Lilly, and why would I cheat on her if she is pregnant?" I yelled_

"_I don't know Nick, but she is really upset" he said_

"_I understand that, but I didn't cheat on her" I said_

"_I believe you Nick, why don't we check out this magazine for ourselves?" he asked_

"_Yeah, that sounds good" I relied_

_We walked to the store, looking for the magazine that held the story, I finally found it and purchased it. I walked back to the car, magazine in hand, and jumped into the car with Joe. Instead of driving away we flipped open to the story._

_**Nick Jonas's New GF?**_

_I quickly got to the article on page 36_

_**Many pictures have caused us to believe that Nick Jonas, of the Jonas Brothers, has a new girlfriend. Last we heard was that he was still going strong with a girl by the name of Lilly Truscott. Where is Lilly now, we haven't seen her in a while, has Nick left her behind while having his eye set on this new girl? Well we think we have the answers, yesterday a man came to us with pictures of Nick and a young girl kissing.**_

_Nick looked up at the pictures not understanding_

_**They were caught at a restaurant, this leads us to believe it was a date. These answers are not definite but the pictures show us quite a lot. Keep looking out for more on this topic.**_

_Then it hit Nick, these pictures were fake, he looked at the back round of the pictures, and realized something._

"_Joe remember when I took Lilly out, and I called you afterward, it was our first date once we were together again?"_

"_Yeah, why do you ask?_

"_Because this is the same place, the same place me and Lilly were." I said excited_

"_And..." he said_

"_That girl is Lilly" I yelled_

"_No way dude, Lilly is blond" Joe said not understanding_

"_Well I mean that's not Lilly, but that's what me and Lilly did, someone photoshopped there face in, and said they were real" I said with a smile_

"_Are you sure Nick?" Joe asked_

"_YES! I would not cheat on Lilly" I yelled_

"_Okay Nick I believe you, but I will kill you if you are lying" he said_

"_Okay Joe I swear" I said_

"_Okay Nick I love you, now you have to go find Lilly" Jo said_

"_Okay I will" I replied determined to make things right again_

_-End of flashback-_

__I knew it wasn't true though. I knew I didn't cheat on Lilly, and I knew I needed to make it up to her, and I would, I was determined to. I was walking around the beach with my guitar on my back, I heard a gasp behind me and flipped around to see Lilly, her jaw was hung open, and her smoothie was on the ground.

Yes! I had found her, was all I thought. Now I could prove to her that I loved her.

**Lilly P.O.V. **

I was in pure shock as Nick started to walk over to me, I thought he would never find me here, how did he?

"Miley?" I asked as he walked over to me

"Umm... yeah" he repled

"Well Nick what do you want?" I asked rather rudely

"Um... okay well to start it off, I never cheated on you" I said

"Nick, I saw the pictures" she said

"So did I" I replied

"And...?" she asked

"Well they aren't real" I said

"They look pretty dang real Nick" I replied

Nick sighed and pulled the magazine out of his guitar bag. He opened it to the article with the pictures and said,

"Look familiar?"

"Um... No!" I replied

"Do you remember when I took you to that restaurant on our first date when we were together again?"

Lilly thought for a moment and then nodded

"Bingo" I said

Lilly looked closer and gasped

"That's that is me?" she asked

"I nodded, you with someone else's head" I said

"Oh Nick I am sooo sorry, they looked so real!" she said

"Well they are real, except they were taken when you were with me" I said

"Okay I get it" I said

"I understand why you ran away, I would have been mad too!" he said

"Okay Nick, I really am sorry" she said

"That's okay... um I wrote you a song" Nick said

"Umm... can I hear it?" she questioned

"Yeah" Nick said taking his guitar out.

_She was all I ever wanted_

_She was all I ever needed and more_

_She walked out my door_

_Then she went away_

_Left my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues, yeah_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

_We had fun under the sun_

_And when winter came she'd be my angel_

_We were so in love_

_Then she went away_

_Left my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues, yeah_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

_Still in love with you_

_I don't know what hurts worse baby_

_Seeing you with him or being alone_

_On my own_

_I know he doesn't love you baby_

_Not like I did_

_Oh, what's the point_

_You're not listening anyway_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving, goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

**Lilly P.O.V.**

Nick had just sang me a song, a song he wrote for me. I had tears in my eyes. I loved him so much I still did, but I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Nick" I said

"It's okay Lills I understand" he replied

"Good" I said

"So are we back together?" he asked

"I don't know Nick, I don't know if this can work" I said

"Oh ummm.. okay" Nick said looking down

"I love you, Nick" I said and ran away, leaving Nick on the beach brokenhearted...

_**Hey guys I hope you like this! I worked extra hard in it! You always tell me to make my chapter longer and this is seven pages in my word document thing so I hope it is long enough! I also hope that you guys like this a lot, I got a great idea for it at school today and i am hoping to put it into action, but I need to know that you guys like the story, so please review it will make me really happy!**_

_**Please read my other new story: What Really Happened, I think this is my best story yet, I am working extra hard on it, but I want your opinion, it really matters!**_

_**Poll:  
**_

_**Loe- 11 votes**_

_**Nilly- 10 votes**_

_**Levin- 2 votes**_

_**Random Character- 2 votes**_

_**Liley- 2 votes**_

_**Mikliver- 1 vote**_

_**Lackson- 1 vote**_

_**Moliver- 0 votes**_

_**I think either Loe, or Nilly is gonna win this thing, they are neck in necj, so please vote if you haven't already, I wan't your opinion PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks for reading my chapter, and incredibly long authors note, please keep reading and reviewing( if you are)!**_


	14. Miley

_**Okay guys this story is about to get very very interesting! I can't wait to write more. I am going to try to get a lot of updates on my stories in soon, because in two weeks I am going to a trip to Washington DC.**_

_**Okay guys this is clearly not my year, so far.**_

_**Yesterday was Emily's one month anniversary to her death**_

_**Today I found out another one of my best friends dad died. His dad was all he had, he has no one else, right now he is currently staying with someone from our school, I was crying though.**_

_**I don't want to push this all upon you, but it just makes it hard for me to focus on writing. I won't be updating tomorrow because it is his birthday, so I am going to the party that people from our school are throwing for him.**_

_**Thank you, review telling me what your fav. animal is!**_

I ran / waddled all the way back to my apartment, I felt horrible, I had just left Nick there with the final words I Love You. God that could kill a person, what had I done, what kind of person was I? I sighed, I truly did love Nick, but I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to be broken-hearted again, it hurt to much.

I walked inside my apartment, I missed Nick so much, what was I going to do with this kid. This kid would remind me so much of him, I could tell. I didn't know the gender of the baby, Nick had always told me when he had a kid he wanted the gender to be a secret, he wanted it to be a surprise. That's what I was thinking about when the nurse asked me about the gender.

-Fl_ashback-_

"_Well Lilly you look perfectly healthy, and so do the babies" the nurse said_

"_Oh good that's just great" I said_

"_Yes, your babies are very healthy" she said_

"_Oh that's awe-, wait b.. ba... babies?" I asked_

"_Yes Lilly you are going to have triplets" she said_

"_Wha...wha...what?!" I yelled_

"_Yes Lilly you are going to have THREE healthy children" she said_

_My heart stopped, I was worried about affording one child, now I had three! What was I going to do? This wasn't going to be easy, but what could I do? _

"_Oh, well that's great" I said_

"_Yes!, oh right, would you like to know the genders?" she asked_

"_Yes... wait no!" I said "I mean I would rather have it a surprise" I said thinking of Nick as I said it._

"_Okay then, let me just wipe this gel off of you, and you are free to go!" she said_

"_Okay awesome" I said as the nurse wipe the gel off._

_I walked out of the hospital in shock. Three children? What in the world was I going to do? How was I going to afford this, I didn't know if I could._

_-End Flashback-_

I sat on my bed, head in my hands, Nick looked so sad when he had seen my stomach, like he wanted to be a part of my, no our children's life. I crushed all his hope of that, God I just ran off of that beach. I wonder how he feels.

**Nick P.O.V.**

My life was over, or so it seemed. The girl of my dreams, the girl I truly did dream about every single night left me, well declined me. How could I go on? I messed up with Brittany, those pictures where fake though. I will admit it I had kissed Brittany, well no she kissed me, she must have thought I wanted her back. I didn't.

I wanted Lilly. I wanted to be with Lilly. I wanted to be with our kid. I wanted to be a part of there lives, but I couldn't easily do that, not now, not anymore. I wonder how Lilly feels about this situation.

If only I knew, I could help, if only she would let me...

**Lilly P.O.V.**

God I couldn't wait to get these kids out of my stomach, they kicked like I had gone to hell and back. I sighed as another blow of kicks came, geez and I had three in there, it seemed like 50, that's how hard they kicked, and how fat I looked.

I could feel the stares of people, when I did leave my apartment. I could tell what they were thinking. I didn't care though, I am just happy that I got pregnant with the only one who I could trust. I could always trust Nick. He would always be there for me, and I knew it.

Maybe I could get Miley to help me, I hadn't talked to her in a long time, but maybe she could come and live with me for a while. I dialed her oh so familiar number

"Hello?" Miley said

"Hey Miles" I answered

"Lilly? Is that really you?" she asked

"Um.. yeah" I said

"Wow your contacting me" she said sarcastically

"Sorry Miles, I've had umm lots of things on my mind" I said

"Well yeah your pregnant and all" she said

"Miley can you come stay with me for a while?" I asked spitting it out

"Sure Lilly, I will always be there for you" she said

"Thanks Miley" I said

"Your welcome" I said, then told her my address and everything else.

"Hey did you find out the gender of your baby?" she asked

"Um no, I don't know the gender of the babies, I decided to keep it a secret" I said

"Oh that's cool, wait! Did pregnant girls say babies? As in more than one?" she asked

"Um, yeah I'm kinda having triplets" I said calmly

"TRIPLETS!" she yelled

"Yup" I said

"Wow" Miley said

"Yea, but I am going to love them all!" I said forcefully

"I know you will Lilly, you are going to be a great mother" she said

"Thank Miles, oh did I tell you I ran into Nick?" I asked

"WHAT! TELL ME NOW!" she yelled

I told her the whole story, all up until the end when I ran away.

"You just ran away?" she asked

"Uh huh" I replied

"After you told him you loved him??" she said

"Yup" I replied

"God Lilly, you can't just do that to a guy" she said

"Well I did" I said

"You know he loves you so much right?" she asked

"Yeah I love him too, but my heart can't be broken again, not again" I said

"Okay Lilly, I just bought a flight for tomorrow, I will be there soon, be safe, I gotta go" she said

"Okay Miles" I said

"Bye Lills" she said

"Bye" I said "Oh wait Miley?" I asked

"Yeah Lilly?" she asked

"Thank you, really, thank you" I said

"Anything for you Lilly" she said

We hung up, I was happy, I was stalking to my best friend again. I couldn't wait until she got here.I just wish I knew what was coming...

_**Hey guys this story is about to get really interesting. So I got some things to say.**_

_**Read my authors note please!**_

_**Please go to my profile and vote for my poll!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**Tell me what your favorite animal is!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	15. Full Steam Ahead!

_**Okay guys thanks for all my readers and reviewers, so my life has been really hectic lately so here's why my updates are really spaced out, PS this is a LONG authors note, but truly it is worth reading.**_

_**Our families best friend broke his back so I am really worried about him!**_

_**Then I have been sick A LOT!**_

_**Then one of my best friends Shelly, her father died and I was really close with them.**_

_**Then recently a dog ran in front of our car and we couldn't stop and we hit it, and I am a huge dog lover, we got the dog to the vet, but we called later and it had died... :(**_

_**One of o my very best friends died skiing. Her name was Emily and she will always live on in are hearts, and we feel every pain for her. She was only 14! I tear up still, that was in March though, but yesterday was her 2 month anniversary to her death.**_

_**My friend Kris's grandfather died, and that is who he lives with and I have known there family since like forever so it was really hard on me, I am going to the funeral this weekend.**_

_**My friend Joe's dad died and that was ALL he had, he never had much at all and now all he had is gone, everyone is pitching in to help him...but it still is hard and I have known them for quite a while. I already attended that funeral.**_

_**May is such an overwhelming month! Here's what we have that I know off the top of my head...**_

_**May 5-11 Washington DC ( sooooo fun!)**_

_**May 16: Trip to Great America( amazingly fun!)**_

_**May 17 and 18: Dance Pictures ( my pictures look horrible!)**_

_**Emily's 2 month anniversary! (:( )**_

_**May 21: Rivercats Baseball Game field trip( that was today! It was pretty fun!)**_

_**May 27, 28 and 29: Dance Recitals ( I can't wait!)**_

_**May 28 ( Mom and Dad anniversary)**_

_**May 31 (AJ b.day party!)**_

_**Unknown Dates: Finals, Trip to Wild Island, Trip to rollerskating rink.**_

_**Guys I am positive there is more than that, but that's all I can think of, off the top of my head so yea, reviews would make me really happy.**_

_**Please vote for my poll! I am going to start a new stories very soon!**_

_**Wow incredibly long authors note! hahaha! Sorry bout that God it's like a whole page long! Please read the bottom one too! That's really important!**_

_**WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--**_

I had just gotten off the phone with Miley. I sat down on the couch, relieved, thank the Lord Miley was coming to help me, help me get ready for the children I was having. I had been stressing that issue a lot lately, I mean, I couldn't drive with this huge, bulging stomach, and so I had no idea how I was going to get to the hospital when I was in labor. I was okay now though, because Miley was going to help me.

I got a lawn chair and went out on my small balcony, I needed some air, I found that the air made me de-stress a little, and I needed a lot of de-stressing!

**1 month later  
**

GOD! I was 8 months pregnant, Miley had arrived about a month ago. I now stopped believing her when she told me I wasn't fat, she insisted I wasn't, but I knew the truth. I knew I was, I mean I know that I have 3 children in my stomach, but that was besides the point, I was still FAT!

Well there goes my breakfast I thought the following morning as I leaned over the toilet. I fricking hated morning sickness! It was getting soooo old, I mean it was so morning sicknessy. If that even makes sense.

I wiped my mouth on a hand towel. God I wanted these kids out of me for God's sake! I stood up, using the toilet for support, and I literally waddles out of the bathroom and into the living room where Miley was.

"Hey Miles" I said

"Hey Lil" she replied

"Oh GOD! There kicking!" I said through deep breaths of pain

"Oh Lilly!" Miley said turning off the TV, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, right now I just want these kids out of my frickin stomach!" I yelled

" I bet Lilly, I have no idea how you feel!" Miley said in a caring tone

"LUCKY!" I yelled

"Hahaha" Miley laughed

We continued talking for a few minutes about what we were going to do when the babies came, I was telling her about names that I liked when we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I looked over surprised.

"Who's that?" I asked

"How should I know?" Miley asked

"Your right, you couldn't know sorry!" I said

I went to go and answer the door. It took me a while to get there though, my kids were kicking and they were killing me, and then I had like an extra hundred pounds on my stomach, it wasn't easy. I put my hand on the doorknob and swung open the door, NOT expecting to see the person who was on the other side.

"Nick!?" I asked amazed

"Hey Lilly" he replied

Miley ran behind me, most likely because of my screams.

"Nick!?" she yelled

"Hey Miles" he said

"What are you doing here??" I questioned, this was overwhelming

"Lilly, I REALLY need to talk to you" he said

"Nick, I don't kn--" I started

"Please Lilly, please" he pleaded

"Fine, come on in then" I said

"Thanks Lilly" he replied

We walked into the house. I took a detour into the kitchen to get a water bottle, I was really really overwhelmed right now, it's not everyday that the persons kids your pregnant with shows up on your doorstep, while your broken up. Miley was leading him to the living room. I took a deep breath, and water bottle in hand, and followed.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked trying to get to the point

"Lilly --" Nick eyed Miley

She got the point and quietly walked out of the room. Blush creeping up her face.

"Continue" I said urgently

"Lilly, I miss you, I want you, I need you, your like a voice nagging in my head, but in a good way" he said sincerely

"Nick I truly love you, but I can't, I'm sorry" I said

"If that's how you want it" Nick said sorrowfully

"I'm sorry Nick" I said sincerely

"That's okay..." Nick said, his head hung

I walked him to the door, I was watching him walk down the gravel path to his car from the porch step.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing" Nick said

"What??" I asked

"Lilly, you truly are the reason that I live, the reason I go through everyday without complaint" he said

"Nick, I wish I cou--" I stopped abruptly, my eyes got wide.

"Wish you could what?" Nick asked hopefully

"Nick, either I just peed my pants...or..." I said

"Or what" Nick asked wide eyed, probably not wanting the answer

"The babies" I said in pain

"Oh God!" Nick said "MILEY!"...

_**Dude guys I know it has been forever, and I am sorry about that! Like truly! Read the authors note above and you'll understand why!**_

_**What baby names should I do??**_

_**What's your favorite book??**_

_**Who's your favorite Jonas??**_

_**What's your favorite part of this chapter?**_

_**What could have been better?**_

_**HAVE YOU EVER HEARD THE SONG SHAKE IT-BY METRO STATION??**_

_**Guys I have a journal full of new story ideas, I am gonna start writing them because my parents say I spend to much time on my laptop, it's just typing chapters and reading, but sometimes chapters take me a while, so I will start writing in my journal more, and then re-typing them on the computer and posting it!**_

_**Tell me something interesting, and tell me your most prized possession, and a funny story and I will give you sneak peeks at my story ideas!**_

_**Byez!**_


	16. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT **

Hey guys its peach and plum. I know I'm not the Morgan you thought you would hear from but I got some news. Morgan is having some **EXTREMELY** rough times. Now I don't know exactly what's going on but I do know that's she is still shaken up about her friend, Emily, dying and some other thing happened also. She gave me her password so I can post this authors note. I am trying my best to cheer her up and I'll do all I can to help her out but I need YOUR help. Please review with nice comments for her to help her in this time of her life.

Love you lots,

Morgan


End file.
